The Dream Visitor
by Redfishbluefish55
Summary: As Luke skywalker lies unconcious in the Darth Lord's quarters, Darth Vader may or may not be dreaming, but his uninvited guest has come for a reason. A turning point for Vader's relationship with his son, set sometime after ANH.
1. Chapter 1

Within the dark depths of the Imperial quarters, Vader watched as the badly cut Rebel,

Skywalker slept. The room was quite warm, but his insides chilled with ice as he watched the

young man unearthly still. Skywalker. His lips curled with hatred at the very thought of the name. Luke Skywalker, his son. Vader was still in shock over the news, yet he had suspected it as much. The boy had been badly battered in the day's battle, Vader had nearly killed him, in his anger and rage at the boy's presence. Yet, this was no ordinary rebel. Skywalker was Vader's son.

He had known it, known it the minute the boy had entered the room. The blood test had merely proved it. The light the boy emitted, the pull, it was a blood link. Skywalker was bathed, dressed, and taken back, unconscious, to Vader's private quarters. The Storm troopers, as well as the Imperial Generals, clearly were baffled as to the Rebel's importance to Vader. However, they knew better than to question a Sith's actions.

The situation could not be worse. What was he doing, watching the boy? Was he going to slay the child in his sleep? Or was it mere curiosity? No, no, that would be far too human. Why would he care what the boy looked like? Vader clenched his teeth, and alerted his cold attention back to the boy. To kill the boy now wouldn't be a fair fight, would it? The hiss of Vader's respirator could not drown out the disturbance he was feeling. Vader stood, barley breathing, in his private quarters. For the past half hour, he had watched the boy sleep. The boy, Luke, slept with a disturbing stillness.

Vader suddenly felt a presence. His mind could barley react, as he turned around to see the intruder. In the corner, a young man with thick wavy hair, and vivid blue eyes stared down at a sleeping form. Yes, Vader knew instinctual the eyes would be a liquid shade of blue. Gulping in a gasp of air, Vader studied the man's features; he was quite handsome, full lips in a smile, chiseled face shocking with its shameless and unfurled youth.

The intruder's ice blue eyes were enthralled, and he moved closer to Vader. Vader felt waves of unreality threaten him; he instantly straightened up his legs. There was a shocking tightness in his chest. Air was not moving properly. His emotions had halted; his ability to think was frozen. Was he dreaming? He had to be. Surly, there was no way in force this was happening. The intruder moved silently towards the still form that lay sleeping. Skywalker. Luke Skywalker, leader of the rebels, and his son. His son! Vader's emotions seemed so buried, so mechanical; he was surprised that simple words caused such a strong effect. Nonsense. The boy was a mistake, and possibly a tool. Vader felt crushing waves of dizziness, and panic, as he felt curses escaping his lips. A million questions raced through his mind, and anger swelled at this lack of control. The tall, well-built figure was getting closer and closer to the young man who slept, without knowing of whom was lurking close.

Vader's eyes must have deceived him .He blinked rapidly. Anakin Skywalker was still standing before him. "What are you doing here?" He hissed this as quietly as his respirator would allow. Was he speaking aloud? Who was he even talking to? Anakin smiled, and spoke. "He looks so much like me...like her, even" Vader felt his heart skip a beat, and his face harden. "Stay away from the Rebel." Anakin paid him no attention, and moved like a ghost towards the boy. Vader watched how gracefully the Jedi moved, his young taut body beneath black, how human he was. He was so young, flesh and blood. Vader could not recall being that young.

Skywalker was what, twenty three? About the boy's age. Luke turned slightly in his sleep, his full lips parted. Vader stared at the boy's face, wishing he could see in color. Anakin of course, could. Hate and envy filled Vader. The rage was starting to burn and smother all sane reason, as he beheld Anakin Skywalker's face. Skywalker was mocking him, mocking him with his presence, his good looks, youth, limbs that were actual skin. Vader could sense the boy worshipped Anakin, worshipped the idea of a heroic father. Anakin had poised his mind against Vader. How dare he touch the boy? Vader's temper frothed. He had killed Anakin. Anakin was dead. Good. Good riddance. Vader's head was spinning. Was he insane? Seeing the ghost of his former self? Anakin had actually gotten down to the side of the boy, and was running his fingers through his hair. The rebel had thick hair, golden brown with a hint of blonde, according to his files. He watched Anakin's fingers lightly stroking the strands. The anger was building into something worse, and Vader could have sworn he was jealous.

Skywalker was smiling, his eyes full of awe." I always wanted a son" Could Luke hear this unwanted apparition as well? Vader simply watched, unable and unsure how to react. Hatred was like an electric current, and he felt the rage choke him as Anakin pressed his lips against Luke's forehead. Luke stirred, but did not wake. Vader had not touched human flesh in over twenty-two years. He could no longer control the emotion in his voice, rather than the cold calculating tone he usually assumed, the black hatred was very evident.

"I do not know why you are here, or how you came to be, but keep away from the boy." Vader could not actually hear his own voice, so hard was the blood pounding into his head, anger becoming an unspeakable jealously

. " Do you hear me, Jedi? I…I will kill you, you damnable scum" The Intruder ignored Vader, as if he hadn't spoken. Anakin traced Luke's jaw, and stared at him, for an endless amount of time. The shadows of the room danced, and Vader watched as Anakin's eyes fill with tears. He rested his head against Luke's; with such tenderness that it sickened Vader. Vader felt himself recoil, a mixture of disgust for a pitiful display of emotion, and fervent jealousy. Yes, indeed it was envy, jealousy was so palpable and potent; Vader thought it would wake the boy up. Anakin Skywalker spoke, his rich tenor like a haunting dream.

"He hates you, you know. He hates us." Anakin's eyes met Vader's mask, eyes that shone with pity and deep despair. Vader said nothing, numb by the words he was hearing. "You killed his mother, and you killed his father. I had always wanted a child. We would have been so happy. Just the three of us, on Naboo" Anakin stood up, and Vader felt himself nearly loose balance. "You killed her." Anakin's boyish face was very pale, the blue eyes mesmerizing in their pain. Luke had begun to stir again, and Anakin turned his attention back to the boy.

"Oh, Luke. My beautiful boy. My angel." Anakin's hands trembled, and he closed his eyes.

" Kill him." Skywalker was whispering to Luke, his hands still shakily touching The Rebel's shoulder. "Kill Vader. Before it is too late, Luke" Anakin begged, his voice somehow haggard, the plea desperate. Vader watched Skywalker actually make a motion to hug the boy. Something within the hollowness of his chest snapped. The red had flooded his vision, and with a nasty snarl, he readied his lightsaber. Anakin was gone.

Luke Skywalker opened his eyes into pitch blackness, drugs that dulled his senses still in action. He had sweat dripping down his forehead, yet, he felt an odd sort of soothing calm. Luke tried to recall the day, the Sith lord who had tried to kill him, his friends, the princess. He tried fighting the unconscious darkness, but it soon overcame him.

Vader stood very still,only inches away, and stared down at the Rebel who slept at his feet. For the first time in over twenty years, he felt tears of agony and rage burn his eyes. With deep uncertainty, he let himself touch the boy's hair. The metal that served as a hand felt nothing. Vader pulled himself up, moving away from the boy- no, his son.

The tears began to cloud his vision, and he sobbed silently, before giving into numb anger.


	2. The Encounter

The stars were daunting against his eyes nearly blinding in there (Brightness) light. Blinding, blinding... Yes, blinding. The light was unbelievably bright. (What Light?) The stars weren't really there, were they? No, but there was light. The light that was nearly inebriating, light that punctured holes in the darkness. Funny. Luke had always dreamed about Stars. Images danced before his eyes, many images. His memory was a fragment, hundreds of fragments, shattered. What had happened? A pretty woman in a white gown, a Wookie, a blue lightsaber, the hiss of a machine, hissing and hissing and hissing (Kenobi) names floated. His mind felt so disconnected from his body, the light was burning. He felt tension in his muscles, his limbs, his groin, a fierce aching penetrating his head. His body seemed to float elsewhere. (The drugs, what did I take?) The stars felt closer, bright enough to penetrate the darkness. Deep within Luke's mind, he knew very well where he was. Hundreds of voices began to mesh together. The words were unintelligible.

"Waaaaa-The boy-Luke…. The kid, Leia, the kid he- Let him alone- What did they do to him?Ooooooooh my pooor sweet- Now! Biggsss! Duck! NOW!DUCK! ….Stay away from the Rebel"

Suddenly, a very real distinctive voice now, although he couldn't make out whom- "Why isn't the boy waking up?" The dazzling stars grew brighter in their density. What had he done again? The darkness was so pleasant. He was on the Death Star? Was he? But he had blown it up? Odd, he could have sworn he heard imperial voices. The princess had kissed him; he had a drink with Han, yes a party, than a clashing of blades, what had he done? What had happened? (I'd rather die than join the dark side) He had fought Vader, hadn't he? Yes, and then, Vader had said something about his father...What had he said about his father? He couldn't remember, but he had some unpleasant and fuzzy feeling about it...they weren't going to kill him ( Why?) Somehow, he knew it, but what had he done? Had Vader managed to slay him in the battle? Or, had he killed himself? Oh, force no, he hadn't meant to- had he? What was going on?

There was a presence suddenly within his head; it was a very pleasant and familiar one, very tender. Was it Ben? He tried reaching out, but it was so difficult, so strenuous, and the darkness was so pleasant, (Oh force I'm dead).He heard the voice of the presence, a very soothing voice. "Hearing voices Luke?" The disembodied voice was teasing, light.

"Maybe, am I taking to myself?" Duh, Skywalker, he thought to himself, annoyed. Who else would he be talking to?

"Maybe, maybe not." The voice remained jovial, halfhearted, comforting. Luke felt a lurch of happiness in his mind. "Ben! Is that you?" There was a hesitation, a pause.

"It might be. Are you ok, Luke?" The ambiguous answer slipped Luke's attention; all he needed was a way out. "I don't know" He vouched, miserably. "I think I might be dead."

The voice seemed surprised, and was fast to answer. "You, Dead? Why would that be? "He groaned to himself, wishing Ben would just tell him what to do. Were Jedi masters always this unhelpful? Luke sighed inwardly.

"Yeah, I might be. Vader and his troops almost killed me." The voice gave an almost sardonic reply, and Luke couldn't tell if Ben was joking. "Really? Why would Vader and the imperial army all try to kill you?" Luke felt the immense pride in his chest. "Because, I blew up the death star..I think. Anyways, I...I can't remember. I don't want to be dead, Ben. I need to see Leia, Han.. and avenge my father."

The voice paused for a second. "Right. Well, can you wake up?"

"I'm trying" Luke paused, fear and hatred curling into the darkness." Ben, is Vader there?

The voice was simple in reply, ignoring Luke's fear and anger. He might be. Just wake up, Luke" Luke nearly chocked. What? Ben wanted him to wake up? Holy Sith, what if Vader had his lighstaber poised at his throat? "I can't face him now! He'll kill me!" Luke's mind began to swirl, when he thought of Vader. There was a presence, in the room last night... the voice replied, interrupting Luke's thoughts, in a rather monotonic fashion.

"I highly doubt he will. Wake up, now Luke"

Luke nearly cried out his last thought, suddenly desperate to know something. "Ben, wait, were you in my room last night? I could feel you're presence" He waited, and then he felt a cold silence.

Suddenly Luke could clearly hear everything around him. His bright blue eyes opened before he could stop himself, his vision disoriented, yet he didn't have to look to know who stood mere inches away from him. The most vicious murderer in the galaxy, clad in a Demon's attire was standing over Luke. Vaguely, he realized that several Storm troopers had also stood close to him.

Vader's voice was a thundering rumble of menace that shook the floor. Luke instantly wished for a second he had actually been dead, for dying at Vader's saber would be worse.

The storm troopers gazed down at the look on the young man's face, knowing exactly how he was feeling. Vader spoke, his voice cutting into any remaining sense of calm Luke had felt.

"To your feet, Rebel." Vader stood imperiously, and Luke pulled himself as tall as his lean 5'10 frame could stand, despite his shaking legs. Vader had begun marching, with Luke and the storm troopers following.

The room they entered was a very dark room, appearing to either be a torture chamber, or some sort of training room. Vader made a motion towards his minions. "Leave us." A man replied with a quick "Yes, My Lord" and shuffled the group away. Luke felt hate swell within him, as he looked at the man whom had murdered his father. If you could even call such a being a man, he added. Would Vader kill him briskly? Or would it be a slow torture? Luke felt a presence again, the same one he had felt the night before. The presence was intensely calming, and helped him calm down his hate of the Sith Lord. Luke breathed heavily, and faced the mask.

Vader studied his son for a long time, not surprised by anguish in his son's mind. The boy's hate and anger were very powerful tools indeed, but they would be better directed at the Rebels, rather than him. The room was cold, and Luke backed away, slowly.

"If you intend to kill me" Luke began slowly "Realize I am unequipped with my lightsaber, and it would be hardly a duel. And although I'm assuming you don't fight fair regardless, provide me with a weapon and I will not hesitate to strike." Luke's voice trembled, but he kept his eyes steady. Vader stepped closer to the boy, and Luke could feel the inhuman anger, the breathing.

" Come here, Skywalker." Luke bristled at his name, but came closer. Vader had taken something out: His father's lightsaber.

Luke's heart froze. Fury and hatred filled him as he looked at Vader, holding onto the only thing he had of his father.

" That belonged to my father." Before Vader could reply, Luke snarled the rest of his sentence. "Jedi are not supposed to hate, but I will use all the strength I can muster to destroy you, for my father's memory."

Vader roared his anger in a hideous cry, as he suddenly grabbed his son by the shoulders.

"Foolish little Jedi. You think I killed you're father?" Vader could not stop himself, as he pulled out his own blade. He held it to Luke's neck. He felt the boy tremble with emotion, his mind already going blank.

Vader stared into Luke's crystal blue eyes, as he shut his light saber off.

" No, Luke. I am you're father." Six simple words had suddenly stopped Luke's heart. Horror. Hate. Denial. The emotions flooded Luke's face, before he had time to reply. Luke's sanity suddenly returned. "No. No, you are lying. It's not possible." Luke's voice rose in the revulsion and horror at this, at this sick joke Vader was playing on him. Vader felt his anger at the boy's denial.

"Yes, boy. Search you're feelings, Luke We are blood. Can't you feel it in the force?"

Luke said nothing. His eyes were black with hatred, and Vader had an intense feeling of de ja vu. He continued, his hands still on Luke's shoulders, ignoring the look on his son's face.

"Join me Luke. Join me, and together we can overthrow the Empire."

Luke spat the next words out, with all the pride he could sum.

" I will. Never. Join you. Ever" He paused, and added " I would rather die."

Vader's initial reaction to the words were curious, he seemed to ponder them, taste them in his mind. His words betrayed none of the emotion he was hearing, and he managed to convey apathy.

" So be it, Jedi" Vader tried to control himself before his next sentence came out, but he could not restrain himself. 'You are mine, boy, and if you dare defy me, I will strike you down with my own hands"

Luke stood his ground. He would not let this Sith lord poison his mind. His father was Anakin Skywalker, and the idea that Vader could be his father was impossible.

Vader, numb with fury, quickly ordered his guards to sedate the rebel. "Put this Rebel in my quarters. I want him heavily sedated. If there is any trouble rousing him, you will pay with your life." Vader watched as Luke's limp body was carried away, injections already in effect. The stormtroopers walked in terror with the rebel in arms, they could hear Vader murdering a few imperials as he strode away, no doubt with "the force" boots crashing like death onto the floor.

It was Skywalker's third night of capture, Vader was once more in his quarters, and tried to avoid looking at the boy. His temper had been uncontrolled after his encounter with his son, and if his master had noticed the reason for the ten dead imperials, he did not voice it. The desire to kill Luke was the only thing guarding him from any other emotion he could not bear to feel. The anger towards Luke was far better and easier than most other feelings.

He did not need to turn his head this time, when he felt the unwelcome presence enter his quarters. He had almost been expecting it. The instinctive shiver and hiss followed when he beheld Anakin's form. Vader knew it was possibly his delusional mind at work, not a man he had killed haunting him. Vader did not move as he watched Anakin move towards Luke. He watched their interaction, or rather, watched as Luke slept, and the apparition of his mind go to be with Luke. Vader stood still, and he watched as Anakin placed the blue lightsaber on his belt by Luke's side. "Avenge us, Luke. Kill Vader before he turns you" Anakin's voice was so ethereal, and Vader wondered to himself why it couldn't be Anakin's wife he was seeing.

Anakin continued to stroke Luke's hair, murmuring words of pride and encouragement. Vader watched how at ease Anakin was with Luke, how easily he touched the boy, spoken to him. The phantom of love hung in the air, poisoning his state of anger.

Skywalker moved towards Vader, and vanished, into thin air.

The blue light saber was still at Luke's side, his hair still ruffled. Vader stared.

Was this boy causing him to loose his mind? Did he place the Lightsaber there? No, of course not, had he?

Vader turned, shutting the door, and strode out of the room.


	3. Inner Demons

The room was empty, and he had not been here in years. The place smelt of lead, and sterilized steal, yet he could still smell burned flesh. It had been Decades, really. There was a reason for that, of course. This room was the room that he had first been imprisoned in his suit. Where he had physically ceased being Anakin Skywalker. He looked about the room, stepping lightly and breathing quiet. This room, this place. It was supposed to help build his hatred, remind him why he hated the rebels, why he had destroyed the old republic, why his empire was the most powerful one on earth. This room could fill him with such loathing and animosity. It was a source of pain, of hate. Exactly what he needed to sustain himself. Instead, much to his dismay, he was thinking of a life that didn't belong to him, and a son he'd rather not think of. Nonsense. Ghosts did not exist, and he was not weak enough to look back. Anakin Skywalker had been a foolish young man. Full of ideals, full of passion, full of love. And look where it had gotten him, gotten him and his kind. Anakin's petty tears, childish whining, his idiotic ideals. Yes, Skywalker, he mused. Love is always the answer, right? Yes. Look where it got you. Vader felt a rush of cynical glee. Through darkness and hate, look how powerful I have become. Vader inhaled, and let the darkness sustain him. He would not think of his son, of the damned rebel, son of Skywalker "My son". Vader faced Anakin, his eyes a blaze of hate. Anakin stood very still, very calm. Watching. Why was he always watching? "You're Son?" Vader sneered his reply. Anakin said nothing, merely staring. He looked at Vader with his haunting gaze, and dreamily began speaking. "Yes, my son, my boy. Son of Anakin Skywalker, the hero with no fear" His voice dropped an octave, more somber. "Or do you prefer the term, Son of Vader?" Vader cursed Skywalker's sharp tongue. It was a wonder Obi Wan had tried to kill His young apprentice. Breathing heavily and blinking, Vader looked around the room. Nothing. He began to quickly leave, his pace faster and faster. He had to escape Anakin. He had to see Luke; he needed the boy to face his destiny.( Or what? You'll kill him?)He snapped his jaw shut, feeling blood rush to his face. He damned his name, damned everything Skywalker. He approached a Storm trooper, and watched the man's hands fly to his neck. Fool. "Where is Skywalker?" The trooper gestured. Luke was wide awake, in a holding cell. Still outside, Vader peered into one of the looking holes. Vader studied him. The boy did look quite a bit like he did once. He had Anakin's eyes, the same hair texture, and a similar facial structure. He was handsome, Vader decided, but his face was much sweeter than Anakin's had been. Luke's eyes snapped up. What had the boy been thinking of? Vader searched his thoughts, struck by the power of his son's aura. ( The sand of Tattooine, his aunt's voice gentle against the harsh winds, the grave of family he didn't know, names, friends, loved ones, pride, his father's name, his own droids, the fighter ships he had played with as a child, the sound of the city at night, his life as a farmer, how he hated farming) Such power in his child, such strength, such pain. Luke had noticed Vader's entrance, and said nothing. So resilient, Vader noted. So much like his mother. It was Vader who spoke first. "Have you accepted the truth?" Luke did not look at him. With his eyes downcast, he spoke quietly. "Although I think you're lying, there is a chance you may have once been my Father, Anakin Skywalker. But my father is long dead, regardless of who you claim to be". The insolent little Jedi, treating Vader as if he were some lying scum. The boy would need to choose his words more carefully. Hadn't Kenobi taught him that much? Vader was going to speak, repeat his ultimatum, when he felt the pain in his son's eyes. Luke whispered something, in a voice so quiet, Vader could not make out the words. "What did you say?" Vader's voice sounded irritated, but more curious than usual. Luke looked up, holding eye contact. "Who was in my room, last night?" Vader went white beneath the mask. "No one. I do not know why you would think that." Luke's eyes narrowed and he straightened up his shoulders. "Yes, yes there was. Who was it?" Vader didn't register the haunted desperation in Luke's voice. Instead, his reply was cold, taunting. "Are you insinuating I am lying, Skywalker?" Luke looked at him, and looked away. "Of course not, Lord Vader." Such acidity in his voice as he spoke. Vader nodded curtly. "Now tell me, Skywalker, who did you imagine you saw last Night?" Luke gave a look of defiance, and shrugged. "Oh, I don't know, I must have been imagining things. After all, you and you're army drugged me." Vader's temper flared. "Had you been more compliant to my wishes, there would have been no need" Luke jerked his head up. "Oh? What wishes would those be?" Vader tried to keep his words persuasive "To Join me, as my son, and heir to the dark side, and we will rule the galaxy." Luke stood up, and faced Vader, full on. "And if I am to refuse?" Vader met his haughty words with cool professionalism. "Then, young Skywalker, I will kill you." Luke's cheeks paled, and he looked pained, before he shrugged off his emotions. "You won't kill me." Vader smiled at the boy's arrogance. "What makes you so sure?" Luke squared his shoulders, his jaw taut. "Because I know what happened last night" Vader's mind went blank, and like could feel it in Vader's mind- no, his father. Like it or not, Luke knew Vader hadn't been lying. Luke couldn't decide if he preferred the idea of his father dead. Who could have ever guessed he of all people would want that? "What did you see, boy?" Vader's synthesized vocals growled. Had Vader glimpsed his thoughts? Luke could feel his father's anger at him building. " I.. I didn't see anything." And he hadn't, not really. It was what he had heard. Vader's breathing was the only noise in the room. He pretended he had not heard Luke. " I shall present you with the offer tomorrow, once more. Sleep on it, Skywalker. If you refuse, I shall spare you no mercy." Luke's reply was simple, and dignified. "Yes, Father." Hearing the words on the boy's lips sent an unfamiliar wave of pleasure and victory throughout him and his circuits. He looked at his son's hand for a very long moment, before existing. He knew how tomorrow would turn out.

Luke was awake this time, he had not eaten dinner, on suspicion he would be drugged again. The thought had been tempting. He was in agony over the loss of his friends, his future, of Han, Leia, and his heritage. Being drugged would be extremely welcome. However, he was determined to catch whoever had been in his room.

It was very late in the night, and Luke had been pretending to peacefully sleep. It was very hard not to stir or yawn, but he had managed to sit still. He felt Vader coming, and quickly closed his eyes, and slowed his breathing. It was so hard not to open his eyes as he heard Vader's lumbering footsteps and breathing. Luke was terrified, and curious. Why was Vader coming in? To kill him? While Luke slept? That was harsh, even for Vader. As Luke quieted his eyes, pretending to rest, he felt an unearthly presence. He could almost feel someone touching him. Someone very familiar, someone he knew ( Ben?) stroking his hair, and touching him. Luke knew it was not a physical touch, but the force presence was unmistakable. Behind his closed eyes, he sudden image of an enviably attractive young man in all black, his blue eyes warm, his hair in his face. Who? Luke thought to himself, while trying to shield his mind from Vader. Did he know the man? The image was very clear, he as about Luke's age. His eyes were so….familiar. It was disquieting. Luke suddenly felt a torrent of powerful emotions fill the room. Powerful feelings coming from Vader? He could actually hear a conversation. The words seemed to come from within Vader, as though he were fighting himself. Luke knew the conversation was about him, somehow. Luke became very peaceful, trying to see within Vader's mind.

Memories, thoughts, and emotions crashed on Luke so hard, he could barely keep still. Images of a beautiful and dark haired woman ( Padme) and elder woman ( Shimi) The same young man he had seen before ( Anakin). So many faces, and he was suddenly immersed into hundreds of memories, he saw his own face, and he could feel what Vader was feeling. A part of him adored Luke. The Love bordered on obsession, He thought about Luke constantly, treasured him, and wanted him. Every ounce of adoration he had felt for ( Padme?) transferred to Luke. The love was the most powerful thing Luke could feel, yet it was overpowered by hate. He hated Luke, he wanted the boy dead, he wanted everything back to the cold emptiness it had been, and the hate knew no bounds. Vader was fighting himself. The passion of the emotions nearly had Luke flip his eyes open. In his mind's eye, he could hear the young man's voice, the voice pleading for Vader to not hurt Luke, chanting that it was Vader's fault Luke hated (them?)

The confusion was incredible, and horrifying, both (Anakin's) passionate love, and Vader's endless, rigid hate scared Luke so badly, he thought his heart would stop. Why could Luke hear the voice of Anakin? A memory? Why was it possible?

(Because I love you, Luke)

(STAY OUT OF THE BOY'S HEAD, SKYWALKER)

Luke watched as Vader shook with anguish, and Luke could feel Vader staring at him. Vader had sworn he would not do this again, yet he could not help it. Two halves of his souls were directing him, and Vader hated the lack of control.

Calming himself against his inner demons, Vader could already visualize what would happen tomorrow if the boy refused him. It would be the boy's hand to go. Simple, non fatal, yet highly effective. Perhaps that could help sway Luke. He watched the Boy twitch in his sleep, and then made his way out of the room.

Neither of them slept that night.


	4. The battle

Darkness had descended, despite the fact it was mid morning. He was wide awake, and completely alone. A dizziness and nausea threatened to overcome the very fibers of his strength, and he fought it. So much worry, so much pain. Was there ever an end to it? (Join me, my son) Worry over his friends, worries about the alliance, worries about the princess, and worries about his future. The future! There was a ridiculous and impossible thought. His Future was a tarnished mess, a broken and childish dream. The dream was nearly as futile as trying to escape this hellhole. Luke's mind was in a bleary fog, clouded with emotions. He pulled himself up, and shut his eyes tightly. Mere months ago, he had been a child, a simple boy. (His uncle had only reminded him constantly of the fact.) Now his world was so dark and dismal, without the smallest beacon of light. He could deal with fear, he could mask disappointment….but he was no match for hatred. (A memory, Aunt Beru's hands laced in his hair, the smell of fresh bread on her apron. "Luke," she began, pride in her voice "You are so full of light! You're uncle and I are so lucky to have you" She noticed his grimace, and sighed, looking away. "He just wants what's best for you Luke….") He had hated his uncle on some level, hadn't he? Family or not, his uncle certainly didn't care about his well being. ("Boy, you're gonna be a god-damn farmer, I don't want to hear about School!") Yes, the hatred was undeniable. He had hated his uncle, and was glad to see him dead. As a matter of a fact, there were a lot of things he hated. "No" he whispered to himself. Hatred was the path to destruction, the path to eternal suffering. Just look at Vader!

The name sent chills scouring up his frame, chills that brought waves of anger. What a grand joke, it all was! He had wanted his father, hadn't he? Yes, his worshiped, idolized hero father. A father that would be proud of him, love him, teach him how to be a great pilot, how to talk to a good looking woman, someone who understood him. Beru had always filled the place of his mother, as the nurturing soul in his life. But oh, how he had longed for his father! He pretended his father was alive, prosperous, imagined what he looked like. A smile spread on his face, a grin so full of bitterness that it wasn't really a smile. Yes, his wonderful and glorified father was in actuality, a murderer who wanted him dead, an unthinking and hateful being, whom only wanted Luke for power. Luke felt wrath fill his head, disgust and fury. He wished his father had just died in the Clone Wars.

"Luke, that's not fair to your father". A voice- was it the same voice as last time? No, this was Ben's melodic voice! The slight accent, the reproachful tone, he would know that voice anywhere! He felt his face grow warm- could Ben sense his rage, his hatred?

"Yes, Young one!" Ben's voice was both amused and sad. Luke sighed, trying to pick his words with care.

"You told me he was dead." His voice came out a flat monotone, devoid of any color. Force, had he really come to this? Had Vader rubbed off on him?

" Dead is a matter of perspective, Luke, a point of view." Luke's stony face became harder when he heard this, all rational thought temporarily gone. He felt the blood boil in his veins, anger and enormous weight that felt suddenly crushing.

" A. Certain. Point. Of. View. Ben, you told me he was DEAD! You told me, that my father was murdered! How can you justify that? " Ben had not expected the Venom in Luke's words; the young man was clearly very angry and upset.

"Be mindful of feelings, Luke, they can and often will betray you." He knew Ben spoke the truth, but it was hard to swallow his anger, swallow his revulsion at the idea of being lied to. Ben continued to speak, and the words he heard made Luke feel light headed.

"A part of Vader cares for you, Luke; I know you have sensed it. You can help change things, you have the upper hand. Remember Luke, you are our only hope….." Ben's voice was fading, drifting away into nothingness. Luke sighed, his head falling into his hands. He had heard Vader's inner turmoil last night, but it had frightened him more than anything else. Hearing the march of footsteps in the distance, Luke braced himself, knowing exactly how he would act this time.

The pounding noise of marching filled the air, the sound of thousands of storm troopers all stomping in Unison. Vader marched with flawless precisian, despite the bulky armor he wore. His mind was cold, blank, the raging voices ( Anakin) had ceased. His son hated him. The reality of it dissolved any personal feeling, he felt detached, robotic, and in control. He could feel it in the boy's mind, the ignited flame, the anger. This had pleased him at first, but he was livid when he sensed the thoughts were directed at him. Luke wished his father was dead, did he? Vader would just see about that. He could be very persuasive with rebels, and if the boy denied him, he was an enemy. The ghost of pain flickered through his chest, but disappeared as soon as it had come. He wouldn't let Anakin twist his way of thinking, the boy was a tool for the Emperor. All the better that he hated Vader. All the better.

Vader could hear the storm troopers yelling at Luke, and felt the fury of his son. Good. Vader strode into view.

Luke felt the claws of panic choke him like a noose, but he tried to not think of his father's coming arrival. He turned his attention towards the Storm troopers, who taunted him. "Just another rebel, that's all you are scum" Are you sure about that? Luke's rhetoric reply made him smile, he sounded just like Han. "It only took one rebel to destroy the Deathstar" His voice was too soft to hear, but full of pride. Instinctively, he knew Vader had heard it. Just as the Storm trooper was getting ready to hit Luke, Vader's ominous voice rang out.

"Thank you, commander. I shall deal with the rebel myself.' Luke felt the anger rising within him again, as he looked at his father. The troopers scuttled away like rodents, and Vader faced his son.

" Hello, Luke." Luke was taken aback by how friendly his father's icy voice sounded; a cheeriness he knew was a political masquerade. Yet there was something veiled within his tone, something hidden. Luke paused, and bowed his head with mocking respect." My Lord."

Vader moved closer, and Luke took a small step backwards. "I trust you had time to think over my proposal, last night?" The voice was all business, the friendly façade waning. Luke stared at him, his cerulean eyes betraying no emotion. "Yes, I did.' Luke's voice was calm, serene sounding. Vader paused, taking in the boy's face once more. Force, what a good looking young man he and Padme had produced! He forced the thought out of his mind.

"You're decision?" Vader's cool tone hid the sneer behind the words. Luke gave him an icy smile, hatred and loathing filling his being.

"I would rather die than join you, or the Emperor." Luke stressed the word "you", it came out like a swear word. (I shall die as a Jedi knight, as my father before me). Vader's breathing stopped for a moment, and then resumed.

Before Luke could even think, by some miracle he had his father's light saber in his hand ( Ben, thank you!) And Vader drew his saber on him.

The swish of Vader's cape, Luke's ragged breathing, and the sound of clashing Light sabers filled the air. The room had closed in around Luke, the light so dim, the pulse of his father's breathing like a heartbeat, a thumping noise, and Luke felt sweat seeping through his tight black shirt. Swinging his hair out of his eyes, he swung at Vader, and Vader easily dismissed the swing.

"Obi Wan has taught you well." Luke ignored him, ignored the tone of his father's voice letting his rage, his pain, and his frustration take over his grip on the Light saber. This was for his miserable childhood, this was for Han, and this was for Leia! He could hear the voice give a sardonic chuckle in the darkness that surrounded him, enveloped him.

" Yes, my Son, give into your hate, give into your anger" Vader's voice had an odd edge to it, and it echoed in Luke's ears. Vader was quick to move, but the boy was very fast. Still, no match. Luke was inches away, he could feel the heat of the saber scorch his hands, and he knew Vader might actually kill him. Luke swung again, with passion, swinging to kill. (This is for my father, Anakin Skywalker.) His voice like a silent beacon, and it enraged Vader.

Pain. Pain erupted over Luke's form, stilling the hatred he felt for the monster he battled, and he could think nothing but pain. His arm. Oh force, Vader had cut off his hand. Luke feel, to deep in pain to move, to defend himself. ( Get up Luke! Quickly!) ( Father, help me). The waves of pain and agony rippled with disorienting speed throughout his body.

Vader stood above him, the black mask filled with Luke's pained expression. Vader's voice was suddenly upon him, and Vader knelt beside him. Luke was out of his mind with pain, and he was trying not to scream. Vader brushed the hair out of Luke's eyes, and grabbed his face, with hands made of steel and iron.

"I find you're lack of allegiance to me disturbing." He leaned in, close enough to feel Luke's heart beat. Luke felt his face pale, his muscles straining to move, his shirt sticking to his body with needle like pins, his arm screaming in agony. "I am you're father, boy, Hate me or not. Anakin Skywalker is dead, and I stand in his place" The venom and anger in Vader's voice was sickening, but Luke could also hear the pain. Did it pain Vader, to know Luke detested him?

"I do not want to kill you, Luke, but if you refuse me, I will have no choice." His voice rang with finality. Luke looked up at him, tears of pain streaming down his face, his lips white. Vader looked at him for a long time. Luke's eyes did not change, he held Vader's gaze.

Vader turned, on his heels, and walked out of the room. He grabbed his Imperial General, and ordered him to get Skywalker to a medic.

Vader walked quickly, trying to ignore the feeling of his heart aching, as he felt Luke's hatred of him from yards away. It had to have been done, he assured himself. He was sure he could hear Anakin Skywalker sobbing in pain somewhere.

No matter, he would have his son, one way or another.


	5. Confessions

Vader was moving very fast, nearly in a sprint. He seemed to be running from something, and his men could only try and gallop behind to keep pace. Vader turned, the black bulk of his suit nightmarish, halting the commander who was trailing Vader. ´I wish to be alone" They could hear death and the promise of agony in every syllable. Vader could hear the tears in his (Anakin's) throat, if no one else could.

There was so much need, conflict, pain. All about Luke. He would have the boy. He would have his son. He needed Luke. He couldn't live like this. Why was the boy so obstinate? Luke couldn't hate him. Hate was a sweltering prison in which Vader had long been captive, a welcome prison….. But the idea of his beautiful child, his own son, hating him as well? Vader couldn't endure it. Yet, he did. Vader could feel the boy's own agony and pain. Luke was trying to broadcast something, broadcast it deep through the force, and Vader felt a part of himself yearning for it. He yearned to go to Luke, to look into his son's bright blue eyes and apologize. "No".

No, he couldn't and wouldn't give in. The boy would suffer in silence if he was going to be so willful. It was the only way, he assure himself. At least for now, he amended.

The Emperor caught him in the hallways near his private quarters. Nearing his servant, his creased yellow eyes were a sadistic pool of pleasure. Of course the Emperor knew. He smiled at his servant, Vader dropping to his knees stiffly.

" It will not be soon, my friend." Vader bowed his head. Palpatine smiled, and walked away.

Vader moved fast into his quarters, and he was immersed in darkness. He tried to calm his mind. The boy would come around. He was much like his father, driven by love. Only, Anakin's love had been desire and lust, Luke's was compassion and empathy. Both forms of love could turn to hate, and hate could turn to something else. Anakin had always loved so passionately, so foolishly, so possessively.

(She glanced at his eyes, the sky blue suddenly dangerously cold, fear and rage paining his handsome face. He was staring at her, with more than his usual intensity.

" Ani, What's wrong?" Her brown eyes read his emotions, she felt herself pale slightly. Anakin moved closer to her, looking suddenly older than his twenty one years. She was very aware of her slim, slight frame, and the fact he had her nearly cornered. This wasn't like Anakin at all, and it was starting to scare her. She tried his name again.

" Anakin?" His face contorted with pain, and he nearly snarled his next words.

"You were with Obi-Wan last night, weren't you?" The beautiful, delicate contours of her face were very white. She blinked in surprise and nodded, she had needed his opinion on matters of democratic negotiations.

"Yes...I was Ani. Why? Is he alright?" She gazed at her husband, feeling dread pool in her stomach. "Oh, he's fine." His grimace didn't disappear, nor did he shift his stance. Padme moved toward him, trying to hide the growing fear in her face. "Then, what is it?" Her sentence was soft, voice smooth, a tone meant to be soothing. Anakin had his hands on her shoulders than, his boyish features adding vulnerability to his anger.

"I don't like you with him." The sour and jealous tone of his voice had her taken back.

"Why not?"Such deep pleading in her voice, trying to understand his cryptic reasoning. There was such hurt in Anakin's eyes, and he dropped his hands to the deep indent of her waist, his voice in her hair.

"Because every night you are with him, or anybody else, is a night I don't have you.")

His eyes snapped tight, and he felt glass dragging through his heart. Dear force, he had cut off the boy's hand. Had he done it out of anger? Or had he really expected the boy to reform his ways? He knew why he had done it. He had done it out of rage because Luke hated him.

("Master, you know I can't bear the people I love angry at me."

Obi-Wan's grey eyes looked slightly amused, and then turned somber." Anakin, you know love is against the Jedi code" His words didn't seem to affect his Padawan. Anakin gave a lighthearted laugh, despite the fact he had been serious

" Fine, Master! Because I like you, I don't like it when you or anyone else is displeased with me. Better?)

..…Force, what nonsense was this? The rebel had made it very clear that he would not turn, and relative or not, he would be dealt with. Vader sighed. He was not surprised to see Anakin, not surprised to see his young face a red mess of tears, his liquid Azure eyes bloodshot and dark. He listened to Anakin's screaming ripping holes through invisible walls, watched as the young man began to break absolutely everything in the room. He tore things, throwing them, wailing as he did it, kicking the walls, and hitting them like a mad man. Anakin ripped his hands through his hair, buttons flying off of his shirt, the tears soaking his collar like the rivers of Naboo. Vader closed his eyes, breathing slowly.

"Are you quite finished?" The ice in his voice was unmistakable. He was in no mood to watch Skywalker's temper tantrums. Anakin's eyes blazed at Vader, sobbing and trembling, blood dripping over the muscles of his chest, over his light saber and down his pants, his knuckles a mess of blood, tears dripping with mucus down Skywalker's chiseled face. The apparition did not speak, he merely watched Vader. "Fine. I will go to him." He left his room, unable to stop himself. Luke, his son, his injured son. The boy needed him. Yes, he felt his feet carrying him, carrying him faster and faster to the boy.

Luke Skywalker was in a frantic delusional daze, blood loss giving him visions of things, (Kissing the princess) ( Battling the shadow man) ( Bigg's plane is weightless) nothing making any coherent sense. He could feel drugs pumping their way through his body; feel his mind working its way back, the pain in his arm sending vibrations of hell through his body. He could remember, recall, he knew. He was slipping, his willpower, his life, his way of life, his dreams, all slipping…but to where? Luke tried to lift himself up, and surveyed the damage. He was lying in a very standard medical unit, wires and tubes everywhere. He was in a black, loose fitting shirt; the sleeves had been ripped off…and dear force, his arm. Luke felt waves of nausea overcome him, and he began to dry wretch his empty stomach until he coughed. Misery was in his every breath. The princess…Han…his father….he couldn't. No, not now. He couldn't bring himself to it. (Vader) he tried, weakly. He laid back, pain a throbbing numb that filled his torso.

He closed his eyes, and listened. He felt Vader's presence, felt his father rushing to him, and the emotions were hard to make out. Luke felt fear and anger ripple through him, but it was inconsequential, he was in too much pain to even think. He lay there, trying to look tough, trying his best to be a man. His uncle always used to tell him to be a man, to suck things up. Beru had always told him she was proud of the young man he was. Luke forced the hot moister out of his eyes, and managed to raise himself up, despite the agony of his arm.

"Luke."

Luke turned his head towards Vader, his blue eyes unreadable.

"Father." The tone was curt, but Luke's face was an open book. He sounded disillusioned, confused. 'Why are you here?" His voice was genuine.

Vader nearly staggered towards the boy, and fell to his knees, breathing very hard. Luke watched, his head swimming with drugs and questions.

(Why, Father? What were you trying to prove? Why not just kill me?)

Vader's head jerked up, and his voice was very strange sounding, nearly choked.

"I would never ever kill you, Luke, not intentionally." The words didn't sound good enough. Vader tried, but the damnable mask made it so hard for him to communicate. Vader inched closer, he could feel Luke's anguish and bitterness.

("Do you hate me?") Vader stopped cold in his tracks. Who had said that? Which Skywalker had uttered that? Had he said it? Had Luke? Had only he heard it?

"I don't hate you, Luke. Far from it."Vader's voice breathed melancholy, he sounded like he was struggling to breath. A flash of hope spread across his son's face, and Luke gave a dazed nod.

(Oh force, I need to hold my boy… I need to touch him, feel him, and know what my flesh feels like. Will he feel like my beautiful Padme? My perfect, beautiful… . Will he smell like her? Feel like her? Like me? He does look like me….) An embarrassed hiss escaped his mouth, Vader clamped his teeth together and shut his eyes, unable to stop Anakin's babble running like wildfire through his head. He knew Luke had heard it, judging by Luke's expression.

" If….. you don't… hate.. me Father, why not just…let me go?" Luke had managed to turn completely towards his father, a strange mix of fear and curiosity filling him. He hadn't really meant to read his father's mind, he was just curious if Vader meant it.

( Let her Go, Anakin!)

Vader stood up suddenly, looming over Luke. His iron grasp gently touched Luke's good hand, and he yearned to feel the tanned soft skin, yearned for human contact. His mask betrayed no emotion.

"Because, my son, you are mine." The words rang with finality, and Luke look frustrated, than very guarded.

"You know I will not turn." Luke's voice was very quiet, very tired sounding.

Vader sighed deeply, regret in his words. "You have no other choice. Assuming you wish to see you're…friends, alive. The Smuggler…the Wookie…the Princess.." His voice trailed off suggestively.

Luke sat up, his ashen face suddenly scarlet, anger and shock cutting through the hopelessness and despair in his voice.

"Why? Why would you do this to me? What can you possibly gain from this? Why me?" Luke's eyes were a river of need; he could see the boy ready to cry in pain,

Vader leaned in, knowing how honest and crushing his next answer would be, knowing it would either save or destroy them both. He had to say it.

"Because, I love you." Luke's face froze in stunned silence, his pink lips in the shape of an O, emotions flooding his being.

Vader could feel it as he and Anakin were suddenly one again, and he felt as if all of the air in his lungs had stopped filtering. He knew this changed nothing. Yet, it felt as if it altered everything.


	6. Ghost Stories

Luke's breath hitched in his chest. Than it came back suddenly, pounding in uneven gasps, his eyes suddenly liquid. He blinked rapidly, time suddenly sluggish, reality a haze which washed over his sensory. He tried speaking, but no words came out. He tried to form words, yet it seemed he had forgotten Basic, and some of the Huttese he knew. He stared up at his father, feeling his heart pound, the words playing over and over in his head. (Because, I love you Luke) When Luke heard himself speak, he could not hear words, only his hearing noticeable outer rim drawl, (for which he had been mercilessly teased for). His Father's mask was unreadable.

The Dark lord of the Sith had stopped his respirator, and then began to breathe again in short bursts. Luke paused, suddenly able to emerge from the cloud of sweet water his head was soaking under. Was it the pain in his arm? He wasn't delirious. He felt in control, and in a lot of pain. Vader paused, before he spoke, his voice dangerously monotone.

"What did you say?" Luke knew Vader had heard, his father's voice was disbelieving. Past disbelieving really, he sounded absolutely incredulous.

" I…I said, that's not..that's not possible." The sentence was true, but he knew Vader had been referring to the thought Luke was blaring. (You aren't capable of love. Why would you love me? You don't know me; you never came for me...) Luke's train of thought trailed off, tears in his throat. Yes, his great hero of a father. Sure. Yeah right. He sat up straighter. He wouldn't cry. Not here, not in front of Vader. He felt the emotion in the room, wishing to take it back. How could he take thoughts back? Before Vader could speak, Luke continued, with more passion in his voice.

"I have waited so long to hear that, so long to hear that my father cares about me. That he- that you ..ah…love me. I just, I don't know how to react. I can't exactly hug you."

He was out of breath when he finished, and the pain in his arm was flaring up again. He grimaced, but tightened his chest, squaring his shoulders. Sith, the sting in his words was unbearable. They had admittedly sounded much better in his head. His father hadn't spoken. Luke felt paranoid that Vader was studying him, and more than a little frightened by the fact his Father hadn't said anything.

The minutes ticked by, and Luke felt Vader's eyes on him. He involuntarily shivered with pain, wishing he didn't look so young. Wishing it was easier to hate this man, this man who had cut off his arm, wishing that he and Anakin weren't the same person, wishing it desperately. He had so longed for his father, so longed for Anakin, so longed for a chance to fight beside him…

"And yet, you won't join me."

Damn Vader for reading his every single thought! Was nothing private? Knowing Vader was listening, he let the bitterness seep into his words. (Read my thoughts more clearly. You are not Anakin, Father.) Luke turned his head, saying nothing, thinking nothing. The only noise in the room apart from Vader's breathing was the sound of the machine he was hooked up to. He could hear his father snarl, masking his teeth together. Luke smirked, feeling childish satisfaction. An eye for an eye. If Vader would hurt him and anger him with half truths, Luke could too. (Luke! Don't stoop to his level!)

Vader paused, as if he had heard nothing, and backed away from Luke.

"Close your eyes, Luke."

Luke inwardly sighed, wondering why, yet did as he was told. The voice continued, and Luke found odd comfort in the darkness.

"Focus. Focus deeply, and allow yourself to sink into meditation."

Vader's voice was hypnotic in its deep bass, the electronic undertone sending chills up and down Luke, the pain in his arm numbing. He could forget what had happened, where he was, the droid working on his arm. He forgot his heritage, forgot his beliefs, forgot his first kiss, first flight, first time with a woman, first time seeing his father's light saber…a deep smile fell on his face, a smile that almost touched his eyes, the cool tranquility like floating in a bacta tank.

"Open your eyes, Luke."

It had not been the voice Luke was expecting. The soft voice was musical, soft, silky on the ears, a man's voice, and despite being somewhat deep, a voice that sounded young. Luke opened his eyes, and gasped at the gaze he looked into. He first only saw blue, a color between cyan and azure, much like his own eyes, only a half a shade lighter. The owner of the eyes backed away, and Luke got a good view of him. The handsome and youthful face, brown hair that curled slightly, the scar over an eye, a lean build of good height. The man walked closer to Luke.

"Anakin." Luke's voice was somewhere between flabbergasted and surprised, yet, he still felt the odd trance. He mentally corrected himself; it seemed strange to address his father by his first name. It seemed strange to be talking to a spirit. Yet, he hadn't expected his father to be so disarmingly young.

Anakin suddenly pulled him into an embrace, a hug so tight that it set Luke completely unbalanced, unsure of how to react. He could feel flesh and blood arms wrapped around him, feel Anakin's breathing, and feel the contractions of his chest, Anakin's hands in Luke's hair. He felt awkward, having a young man embracing him so intimately. But this was a ghost of some sort, he reminded himself, the ghost of Anakin Skywalker. Anakin pulled away, and spoke.

"Does it suddenly seem more meaningful, Luke?"

The darkness in Anakin's voice was colored by pain, and Luke had a very eerie feeling. He didn't know where he was, exactly.

"It doesn't matter where we are. Answer my question."

How much like Vader the question sounded! Luke walked forward, expecting to feel some form of breeze, yet felt nothing. No pain, no breeze. It was difficult to see anything but Anakin. Anakin didn't seem like a ghost or a spirit, like the previous times Luke had encountered him. He seemed very much flesh and blood. Luke could feel heat, emotion, and breathing.

"I don't understand what you mean, Anakin. Is what more meaningful?"

Luke's voice sounded very strong, full of resonance and a sincerity he hadn't heard in months. Anakin barked a laugh, a sound that sounded out of place in his young throat.

"When I tell you I love you Luke, do you believe it when I look like this?" Anakin gestured to his dark outfit, and Luke felt shame mixed with anger heat his cheeks up slowly. Anakin continued, emotion roughening his voice.

"How about when I sound like this? When I look like you? You wanted to hear it from me, didn't you?"

Luke nodded, in spite of his instinct not too. Luke's face was inches away from Anakin's, the scent of Anakin's deodorant, shampoo, and cologne hitting Luke in the face, reaffirming his vague notions that he was not talking to a ghost. The proximity felt very uncomfortable.

"I don't know. I can't answer that." Could He?

Anakin's eyes narrowed and his voice was a menacing purr.

"Of course you can, Luke. Answer my question."

The emotions in Luke could not be contained under Anakin's probing blue eyes, eyes that looked so much like his own.

"Force, damn you! How do you think I feel? Hearing Vader tell me he loves me? How am I supposed to react? "

Anakin looked away, his eyes cloudy, his voice carrying trepidation.

"Do you?"

Luke looked at Anakin, and sighed with weariness. He said nothing, feeling the tug of his heart, knowing Anakin was trying to coerce him. Luke wouldn't give in, he could be very stubborn.

Anakin grabbed Luke, grabbed him with a powerful strength, anger turning blue into ice. Luke felt the power of Anakin's grasp, felt how surprising the strength really was, how tightly Anakin gripped.

"Do you Luke?"

He realized how dangerous it was to not answer Anakin's questions. The spirit, or whoever Luke was talking too, didn't seem very patient. Luke met his gaze, seeing a strange look of possessive hunger, and fury.

Anakin began to speak, his words building as he spoke, his tone sharp as razors.

"Of course, when I am like this, it is much easier to talk to me, isn't it? I'm sure you want to deny it, lie to me. You are Anakin, Luke, you are Padme, and there is no lying to me. It would be easier to join me if I sounded like this, if I looked like this..." His voice trailed off, and came back, dripping with malice. "Like the hero father you've always wanted."

Anakin paused, backing away from Luke. His hair obscured his gaze, and his lips seemed downturned. Luke moved forward, feeling the need to comfort, and Anakin smiled slightly.

"I am not the hero father you've always wanted. I am far more powerful than that. You weaken my power. I love you, Luke. I love you so much, it is at times painful. In fact, I destroyed the Galaxy looking for you. But you already know that, don't you?"

Luke numbly knodded, listening to the young man beside him, unable to stop himself from getting closer. Anakin's aura was so warm, so inviting. He placed his hands lightly on Luke's shoulders, flashing the same smile that he had used to melt Padme's heart. The smile was full of warmth, so genuine. Yet his Anakin's eyes were dead.

Luke paused, and took a deep breath. He needed to think. Force, where in Sith hell was he? Was he talking to the ghost he had talked to before? He felt like he was talking to someone entirely different. Talking to Vader.

Anakin's grip was painfully tight on his shoulders; it hadn't been this heavy and painful. Flesh and blood suddenly felt like hardened machine.

"Join me, Luke. Join me, and stay by my side. Join me, and we can rule the empire."

Anakin's voice had merged with Vader's, and the voices were suddenly one. He was talking to a masked Anakin, to Vader, and suddenly the vision of his eyes abruptly changed, he was back in the medical unit, with Vader hovering over him.

"Do you believe me now, Skywalker? Still think me incapable of love?"

Vader's words came out extremely harsh. Luke looked at his father, formulating a plan wildly in his mind, with such speed he knew his Father could not catch it. It would be risky, but it was the only way..the only way to save his friends and himself.

" I'll join you, Father."


	7. No return

The Dark Lord paused, and nodded.

"A wise choice, young one."

Luke was struggling to hide his emotions, and merely gave a tight smile.

"Why did you show me that?"

The question was even, tonlesless, passive. Any inflection or emotion was lost in his words.

Vader paused, a brief hesitation. The boy was masking his feelings, and Vader felt a sense of victory, knowing the boy turned. Ironically enough, he was not enjoying this particular victory. His boy often left him in the strange state of speechlessness. He answered carefully.

"It is imperative that you vanquish any conflicting day dreams about me. I am both Anakin and Vader, and if you are to truly turn, you need to understand that. Am I making myself clear?"

Luke's answering smile was dazzling.

"Crystal clear, father."

His voice was saccharine; it dripped lies and false reassurance. Vader nodded, slightly perplexed. He felt weak, looking into Luke's face, distrusting both the bright smile and the way it made

his heart pound.

( Why did you show him me? Us? Why manipulate him? He still hates

me. I can feel it. I don't want to be you. I am Anakin. He only wants Anakin. )

( He hates you as well Skywalker. One in the same, he hates us equally. We are

the same person, after all. )

The thoughts in his mind sent waves of sadness and loss over his

Core, through his skin and bone. He had admitted his central weakness to the boy. How it had hurt, the boy had held him incapable of loving. What other choice did he have? Hadn't the boy wanted his dream father? It was time Luke listened to reason, listened to authority, and understood that he and Anakin were one of the same. There was no longer any dividing line. The prospect was dangerous, and he knew Luke sensed it as well.

He gestured to Luke's medical situation. A complex net of droids, creaking and hissing filled the small center.

"As soon as you are tended too, you are to dress and Join me. In my quarters. The Emperor will wish to speak with you."

He paused, seeing Luke's impassive expression. Damn his son, he was so bloody frustrating. Had he taught his child nothing? Such blankness in the young man's eyes. It was most unsettling. Luke had to know Vader (Anakin) did love him. Luke had to believe. Vader tried another tactic.

"As I said, your friends shall not be harmed. Especially not your princess."

Luke gave the same unnerving smile, his voice radiating gratitude.

"Thank you, Father. How noble of you. I'll join you shortly."

Vader uncertainly put his hand on the boy's shoulders, unaware of what in sith's name was driving him to. Luke bristled beneath his father's touch, managing to however keep his pokerface. Vader tried to sense Luke's emotions, and felt nothing. Vader gave a curt know, and left the room, his cape flying behind him. Luke watched as his new arm was screwed on, wires and heat twitching. He lifted himself up, refusing to feel weak. Refusing to feel manipulated, refusing to succumb to his inner rage.

(Join the dark side, you have)

(He loves me. My father loves me.)

He had always known Vader and Anakin were the same being. Of course. As much as he didn't like to realize it, it was true. How like Vader it was to manipulate him, to try and seduce him through any means. It didn't help seeing his father as he had once looked. It was Vader talking, Vader's vindictive, cold ways. But why did he try to manipulate him? If Vader and Anakin were the same person, and there was no difference, it was Vader who both loved and hated him. From

Vader, all the conflict stemmed. And from Vader... There was good. There was such unspeakable love.

He couldn't make himself admit Vader loved him. He had always struggled doing that. He had loved his aunt and uncle. (More his Aunt than anything) They died. He loved his dead parents. They were long gone. He was in love with the princess. It hadn't gone anywhere, other than some passionate kissing. He had cared deeply about Han, the brother he never had. Han was gone too. Luke hadn't had a good history with relationships. Luke loved easily and freely, but the idea of another being loving him with such intensity was frightening, (And so gods- damn intoxicating.) Even if the being was Vader. Hadn't Ben said Vader destroyed those he loved? Ben. It was Ben's way of thinking, that Anakin and Vader had been separate people. It was Ben who had convinced him of that .He had found a flaw to his father's armor, and he would exploit it. His father had admitted he loved him. Loved! Love…and now, Luke could see the good, see the light, and see the yearning.

(A vision. Anakin's handsome and forlorn face. "Please, Luke. You know the truth. I am Vader. And we both love our son. Can you accept it? Can you handle my feelings?")

Luke tried to brush the voice off, ignore the vision.

(Will you really turn, Luke? Who are you trying to save, my son? What are you trying to accomplish?")

Yes. He had agreed to turn. He had agreed to turn his back on everything, in order to salvage those he loved. Because he saw a way…and impossible and unlikely way…but a way out. Turning to the dark side. Everything he hated! Loathed! Ever since he was a small child. Oh, but his dreams and childhood had been taken long ago.

He turned his head away, apologizing to himself. To Yoda. To that pretty, brown

eyed girl he had kissed. To Chewie, to Han. To his kind aunt Beru. To his dead mother.

Couldn't Jedi temporarily turn? Could they turn back?

He felt his mind turn to Anakin. Tortured, passionate, and loving Anakin. Was he bound to be like his father?

"I won't fail you." He whispered. To who he whispered, he did not know.

Luke stood up, feeling a new sense of duty, of purpose. Not bothering to look at his arm, He headed to the fresher, and let hot water clear his mind, pouring over his bronzed chest, muscles aching. Yoda had done him a favor, his body had never looked better. A wave of pride rushed through him and he smiled ruefully, thinking briefly of Leia. What would she think? He imagined her pretty face, the pale skin, the sweet round jaw, large brown eyes watching him. He blushed, and shut the water off.

He was not at all surprised to see his clothes already selected. Rich fabric. Very fitted. Black as ebony. A marking on him, on his soul. For his slow decent into madness.

Maybe this wasn't just about saving others. Maybe he was trying to save apart of himself. A part that stalked around like death, killing people at whim. A part Luke could hear crying out for help.

Luke Skywalker. Jedi knight. Rebel hero. Son of Vader. Maybe he could pick the label he wanted. He sighed, and wished he could give into his father, tell him with all the hope in his heart that he loved him, and wanted to save him. Not today, he decided. He had already given into his Father. Now it was he, who set the trap. Emerging from his dark room, with his sky blue eyes flashing, he made his way to meet his father. Not as Luke, rebel hero, or Luke Vader, son of a Sith. He walked simply as Luke Skywalker, the naive farm boy from Tatooine. He felt happiness and light swell as he walked, basking momentarily in light, in love, in Vader watched with ravenous eyes as his soon knelt before him.


	8. Apprentice

The tension in the room was more than slightly palpable. The minute he knelt before Vader, the feelings of love and happiness vanished. He shut off every emotion he was feeling, every voice running through his head, he shut off his memories; he shut off his fears and insecurities. His mind was suddenly closed in one swift, brisk brush. As he knelt to Vader, Luke could feel his emotions leave him, leave him entirely. It was a strange and very perplexing feeling, but we welcomed it. Luke felt the Dark lord's gaze on him. It was a brilliant trick Yoda had taught him, although, Yoda had told him to avoid using it if possible, as it was very draining and tiresome. (Then again, weren't all Jedi moves a little wearying?) Luke kept his eyes on Vader's mask, his own face a blank canvas. He had to play this part. He couldn't let his father see through the act, he couldn't allow a spot for penetration. Vader's breathing had filled the emptiness of the room. Luke quickly and smoothly delivered his first line. He was talking to his master, in complete seclusion. He was not a rebel, and he had no father.

"Lord Vader. What is thy bidding my master?"

Vader's breathing. In out, in out. He tried desperately to touch Luke's mind, he tried to move through their bond. He was met with unsettling silence. Nothing. Luke's wide eyes betrayed nothing, his face has hard…and so completely empty. He knew his son was expecting some sort of reply. Was he testing him?

" I see you have readily embraced your new position, my son."

Luke gave him the same blank, unaffected look. The same kind of look one of the less haughty commanders gave him, when receiving an order. No signs of fear, no signs of thought. Empty.

" Rise, Luke."

Although his voice betrayed nothing, there was a new panic to him, a very distrusting and unsettling panic. He felt himself losing control, and he couldn't stand the feeling. He never could stand not feeling control. Even when he had been a boy, he hated not knowing things, not being part of it, not feeling like he had some sort of grip. His Luke had finally decided to join him. He finally had his chance to make his son love him, to win his son over, to win back Padme's love through this boy. He knew how foolish it sounded, to need love, but he hungered for it. He hungered for Luke the moment he saw the boy sleeping in his quarters. Anakin had always been so insanely possessive about people he cared for. He had needed them, had craved and adored them. His mother, his angel, his old master. This boy was no different.

Luke rose to his feet, and he felt as if he was in a shroud of darkness. Black that clung to his body, black that kissed his soul with a gentle bite, black that filled every cold inch of his new master. He knew he would have to meet the emperor soon. If Vader still wanted him to rule beside him…( I can still save them, save us.) He saluted his master, and awaited orders.

" I trust you find the mechanical hand to your liking?"

Luke blinked, paused, and nodded his head, looking very stiff and unsure. Was his father noticing? Luke had seen terrified imperials act such when they feared a question, uncertain of how to reply. He would have much rather just talked to his father, to whoever was under the suit, or scream over how unfair it all was, how twisted, but that would do him no good. Vader motioned for Luke to walk forward, and Luke marched, still keeping his soul blank.

" Thank you, Master, I find it quite accommodating. Where are we headed?"

Vader found himself a strange cocktail of pleasure and dissatisfaction. Luke was finally being obedient, finally seeing how misguided his ways were…yet, it didn't feel like his son. Luke moved like a stranger, stiff and robotic. The horrible image of himself and Palpatine flashed through his mind, and he felt as if he was being mocked. Anakin hated people being secretative, hated people teasing him, and Vader hated people being disloyal. He had to admit it to himself. He was Anakin Skywalker, and he had all of Anakin's irrational fears and opinions…and then some. Years of being shut up in a body suit, deprived of feeling had only intensified his bad temper. Suddenly it dawned on him, with a terrible clarity, just exactly what his son was trying to attempt. A Jedi mind trick, to erase emotion. Luke was trying to hide his thoughts from him. Vader breathed, in and out. He would test his boy.

" Follow me, Skywalker."

The use of his last name set Luke on his guard, as did his father's tone of voice. Luke followed his new master, allowing himself brief bursts of emotion to quickly flash. He could not pretend to be stoic forever.

"Yes, My lord."

They arrived in a room, so poorly lit; Luke could barely make out a thing. He felt an odd comfort in the room, the comfort of a good soul, of light. Was he in an interrogating room? His eyes adjusted as the lights brightened. He saw two storm troopers holding a prisoner. The woman was young, plump, and blonde. Cuts had appeared on her forearms where she was being held. She had a sweet looking face that was badly bruised, her golden hair tumbling down her shoulders.

"Leave us."

The storm troopers left, releasing the young woman on the floor, where she trembled and whimpered softly. Vader stood over her, breathing heavily. He turned to his son.

" Pay attention, my son. This woman is a prisoner of war. She is an enemy to me, and to the emperor. I wish you to prove allegiance to the empire and interrogate her."

Luke stared at her blankly, reminded somehow of his aunt Beru. Her sweet face, wide kind eyes, and timid demeanor. He felt chills going up his back, racing up his spine. Luke felt her searching him, imploringly. He was turned to her, and gave her a ghost of a smile. It was all he could offer to comfort her. Did his father really think he would hurt this woman?

" Of course, My Lord. It shall be done at once. I would like to speak with the traitor alone"

Vader stared at Luke, and brusquely grabbed him by the shoulders, forcing him to look at his mask. Luke squirmed slightly at Vader's grasp, and Vader grabbed Luke's face with iron hands, forcing Luke's attention. Luke was slowly getting used to this type of grasp, and it never failed to make his temper burn, or his heart clench. He could feel the emotion behind Vader's lifeless hands, their force bond allowing some closeness to invade his being. Dangerously close to affecting Luke's heart. His father's cold, hateful voice broke his train of thought.

"I would very much like to watch. You would be wise to please me."

Knowledge and Hatred shot through Luke's eyes, and he nodded coolly.

"As my master commands."

There was the emotion Vader had been craving! It sounded more like his son. Luke sounded bitter, angry, and resigned. Not the emotions Vader wanted, but he had expected as much. After all, Luke wasn't a fool. He knew what" interrogate" meant. He had to know Luke had truly turned. It was the only way to ensure the Emperor didn't kill Luke, and Luke would eventually rule with him. He couldn't take any chances. He had made up his mind that Luke was his, and not leaving.

"What are your crimes against the Empire?" Luke's breathing was strained, his face pale.

The woman shook, but pulled her head up.

"My husband was an imperial- turned rebel whom was killed during the explosion of the Death Star. His treasonous activities were only discovered recently. I am being tried for his crimes."

She spoke with quiet dignity, and a sad hopeless passivity. She was gazing at Luke with curiosity, and a bit of nervousness. She was doing her best not to look at Vader, he noticed, and her hands shook horribly. Luke breathed hard, trying to freeze his emotions. His friends were worth this, Anakin Skywalker was worth this, and his life was worth this. He owed it to everyone. Still, it didn't help the intense nausea in his throat.

"Have you been taken to trial?"

She looked over at Vader now, her voice hard as steel.

"Yes."

Luke swallowed. He already knew the next answer.

'" And you were found….guilty."

She simply nodded. She had been through the exercise a few times. The young man who was questioning her seemed uncharacteristically sympathetic.

Luke lowered his voice, knowing Vader could still hear.

" How old are you, M'am?"

She stared at her hands.

" Twenty six galactic years."

"I'm sorry." His words broke, and everyone knew what he meant. Luke looked at her, and he felt waves rushing through him. He felt her every thought, he felt his father's every thought, he felt his own self control crumpling like a ball. His breathing hitched, and he realized he had tears running down his face. He took his light saber on, his new red light saber, and positioned it. For one split second, he focused all he had, every bit of strength in himself into her, into peace and serenity, trying so desperately to ease and soothe this woman. And then, he struck.

Luke sobbed as she fell to the floor, tears blinding his eyes, his face a blank mask of pain. For several minutes, Luke collected himself, trying to find the will to regain composure, trying to remember his goal. He turned to his father, his face wiped of tears, eyes red and swollen.

"Have I pleased you, My lord Vader?"

The emotionless, taunting voice was back, and Luke was suddenly a puppet apprentice e once more. Vader knew the boy was hurt, but it wasn't any different from his son killing a million people on the death star. He felt dizzying joy sweep him, pleasure over his son's loyalty to the dark side..(and to him). The future suddenly seemed a beautiful thing, and he actually felt hope. For the first time in years, he had hope. Luke was to be his. They would conquer the world together. Knowing Luke wouldn't respond to any sort of physical embrace, he simply placed his hand on Luke's shoulder, allowing his happiness to break through their bond. He hadn't been this excited since his wedding day.

Luke's face remained pale, impassive and blank, his mind racing, trying to work faster than Vader's abilities.

"Yes, Luke. Tonight, you shall dine in my quarters. Tomorrow, you shall meet our Emperor."

Vader's voice boomed around the both of them, finality in his words. He looked at his son's face impatiently for a reaction. Luke simply looked ahead, eyes unseeing.

"Of course, master."

Luke felt his heart straining against the darkness that surrounded him. He'd find a way all of them, somehow.


	9. Chatting with fate

His ears rang with nothing. He saw nothing, merely what was in front of him. His heavy feet lumbered forward, and he walked towards nothing.

(Luke, be careful. Remember the steps to this dance)

( Han, Leia, Father, Ben…I swear, I can do this! I know I can!)

( Join me, Luke…)

( Joined the dark side, you have, young Skywalker.)

He followed his new Master, his commanding Master, the Master of Hell, (Father?) walking in front of him. Who was he again? His mind hummed, repeating facts over and over in his mind…. Yes. Luke Skywalker. Not even twenty three. From Tatooine. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Raised by his Aunt and Uncle. Close friends with Han solo. Lover of Leia Organa. Son of the most hated man in the galaxy, and next in line for the Sith throne…. He would have found it humorous, had it not been so serious. Luke did not pay attention to the sound around him, the life around him. He had to focus on nothing. Feeling nothing. Shielding himself. The air swarmed with hideous breathing noises, the sound of heart beats, the ever present scent of bleach and metal. The white hallways hurt and mocked him in the false purity. Everything was stark white. He had once worn white, (back, oh back before this, back-) He stopped himself, and with great restraint, managed to feel nothing once more. He couldn't risk it; it mattered to much to him. Leia, Ben, Han, himself, Anakin…. Vader had paused, sensing the air, and turned on his heels.

" I expect to see you soon, Luke."

Luke hadn't realized they had stopped, stopped at a room that was small, and as soon as they walked in, he realized, empty. It was as if all of the air had been sucked out of the room, and replaced with some sort of toxic fume. He glanced at the simple cot, the neat fresher, the closet full of black. The room looked expensive, but so utterly devoid of life. Dimly and with horror, he noticed that the room was adjoined to another room. (Vader's.) He heard his master's voice, and straightened his shoulders.

"Do you like it?"

Vader's tone dripped with boredom, Luke didn't know if he was even expected to answer. Unsurely, he shrugged his face a blank mask. Vader did not bother to search his son's mind. He walked silently to the opposite end of the room, and went into the other room, locking it. Luke noticed the way Vader stomped, how fast his breathing was. His father had been excessively angry, and judging by how hard the door slammed, the anger was intended for him. Force! Luke shook his head, and sighed, suddenly allowing every emotion he had felt come pounding back in. Pain for the woman he had senselessly allowed to die, for a crime she did not commit. Anger towards himself, anger at his father, at his life, at everything. A great sigh ripped through him, and he collapsed on the bed, physically and emotionally exhausted. It was the most terrible sensation, he could recall, feeling nothing. It was not until he reached the lonely isolation of the forsaken room (Prison) that he saw. Felt. Heard. He suddenly felt things as if he had been punched. His agony was loud and vibrant, and his hatred flooded him. His universe was pain. Pain for the woman, pain for himself, just pain. His misery was mixed with the sweet cries of hope that clawed at his heart, threatening tears of remorse and joy to moisten his eyes. Yet, he was doing this out of love. He began changing, letting numbness overtake his exhausted and weary form, wishing he didn't have to go to dinner, hating, and pretending. Luke gazed at his face in the mirror. The same lean, well muscled frame, standing five feet ten inches. One hundred and fifty two pounds. The same dirty blonde hair, long, nearly a golden brown shade. What was so changed? Luke looked at his face for a long time. The sadness in his eyes seemed perpetual. Dear gods. The pain in his heart ate him. His mind moved to…

Anakin. He tasted the name on his lips, the image of the youthful face, the glittering blue yes- so fresh in his mind! His beloved father. Anakin -Vader. (The exact same person). Luke paused, a chilling revelation coming over him. He had always known Vader to be cold hearted, and without mercy. However, he had never taken into account the fact that Vader might be, well, a little off. It seemed as if there were two distinct people living within his father's body. Luke sighed, his resolve dropping like marbles. It could not be avoided. He needed to fully convince his father he had turned to the dark side. Luke pulled himself up in the mirror, pride filling him. He was not his father, nor was he his father's choices. He was a Jedi, and a hero to some. He would not let himself down. No, he had come too far. He took a deep breath, and knocked on his father's door.

Vader had the most horrible sensation overtaking him. It was unbearably horrid, because he knew he didn't deserve such pleasure. His son had joined him. Oh, yes, the boy wasn't sincere, he knew that, but the fact his (beautiful, perfect) son, Luke had actually decided to be with him…He growled, forcing the thought away. He had tried to abolish Anakin, but he couldn't. He knew that he was getting attached to this boy, his handsome and brave son. His new apprentice. Loyalty had always been of the upmost importance, but he felt as if he was suddenly willing to compromise that. The boy filled the empty holes that had encompassed his soul, holes created by his former master, and her (Padme). Holes that left him breathless in pain, images of a life that wasn't his, rushing back, consuming him. Luke. His angel, at his side once more, alive and breathing…Could a being as beautiful and pure as Luke love him? Care for him? An angel loving a monster? ….No! This was Anakin talking! What Anakin wanted! He couldn't listen to Anakin. It was Skywalker's fault for everything in the first place. That stupid, brash little dandy, the idolized and petted pretty- boy, naive and foolish: Skywalker. Luke was a Sith apprentice. Force! It had been so much easier to hate the boy when he had first seen him. Luke was so powerful, so full of emotion. Training him would be a great task, and an enjoyable one.

He opened the door, allowing himself to feel almost hopeful.

The young man clad in black looked deathly pale. The somber look in Luke's eyes aged him, and he seemed to stagger under invisible weight. With a faint smile and cold eyes, he bowed, low, his voice a mocking satire.

"My Lord Vader."

Vader nodded at Luke, motioning for him to stand.

"You may stand, Luke. Please, have a ….seat."

Luke glanced around, his eyes enormous in wonder. The room was lavish, yet so…so barren. The expensive equipment, the dark decorations. So hauntingly empty. The room looked as if it were designed for more than one being. Luke shivered, and sat down.

Vader smiled beneath his mask, his voice dripping with pleasantry.

"Tell me about yourself, Luke."

The night seemed to swallow him whole, as he prepared to talk his master. He was trying so hard to keep emotions under lock and key, trying so hard to ignore the screaming of his soul.

Like father like son, he thought bitterly.

Vader smiled beneath his mask, although it wasn't a happy smile. He waited for his brave little rebel to start talking.


	10. Bonding time

Luke sighed, and tried to keep his head full of cool, calm poise. Did Vader really want to know about him? As much as he wanted to believe it, he highly doubted it. Luke brushed the idea off, feeling cynical. Cynical, Luke Skywalker! Han and Biggs would have laughed to hear that. Luke the day-dreamer..Luke with his head in the clouds…Not anymore. Was he really supposed to believe Vader had some sort of fatherly desire to hear about his long lost son's childhood? He rolled his eyes inwardly. Glancing about the striking architecture of the room, Luke turned his attention to the frigid beauty it held, trying to ignore his father's breathing. He knew he would somehow have to break through to Anakin...No matter how long it took. Vader could go to hell, but Luke knew he had to save his father. The Vader aspect was a painful reality of the situation; fate had played a grim joke. But why had Anakin turned? What made him into this...this thing?

"I believe I asked you a question, Luke. I will not ask again."

Vader's voice sounded quite irritated, and Luke felt a brief tinge of fear. He knew regardless if he and Vader were related or not, he was still a ruthless killer…better not to upset him.

"Master, what is it you would like to know?"

Vader clenched his teeth together, feeling blood boil to his face, He couldn't differentiate if it was pain, anger, or annoyance, but he did not like his new apprentice ( son….angel) calling him Master. Damn the boy for ignoring a basic question! Was it so hard for Luke to give some rudimentary, basic information? The boy clearly did not want to talk. He stared at Luke, using the force to jerk his face back to focus. He watched his son's face hungrily, the strange tightening painful in his chest. Damn Anakin! This was all Anakin's fault! With ice precision, Vader brought his son to full attention. Luke's blue eyes widened, than narrowed with revelation, and he begrudgingly began to speak.

"Raised by my Aunt and Uncle. On Tatooine. Trained by a great man, whom you killed. Joined the rebels. Decent pilot. Yes, that's my life so far".

Luke's emotions beat his chest inwardly. Let's see, he pondered. I'm also in love, killed a million imperials, and was betrayed by basically everyone…. Oh, wait, that's right! I recently have forsaken everything I believed in, and joined the dark side. My father more or less hates me, and is actually a ruthless Sith lord. I may never see my friends or loved ones again if Vader find's out I haven't turned.

"Is that adequate, Master?"

Vader's breathing encompassed the room. Although he hated sounding like Anakin, he wanted to warn his son anyways.

"I realize you are angry, Luke. This is excellent. Anger is the path to the dark side. But I suggest when speaking to your master, you show a little more…liveliness. You are lucky I take interest in you."

Luke's face remained unmoving. He gave a bitter half smile, his arms down at his sides, looking every bit as young as he was. The shadows cast along his cheekbones, the color of ebony against his golden skin seemed so familiar to Vader. His mind was drawn suddenly…to her. To her brown eyes and cascading hair, to her tiny waist, clad in a black gown, and her deep sighs, telling him they could never be together. Luke glanced up. Rather than scowl, instead, to Vader's shock, he smirked.

"Strange, most masters do not ask such personal questions…but maybe, this is customary to the Sith?

Something in him snapped. Anakin had been good up to that point, a mere whining he was able to drone out with practice. Suddenly Anakin rose up, boisterous and very upset. He tried to regain control, put up the wall, but Anakin could not be contained, much to Vader's disgust and dismay. He slammed his fist down, nearly breaking the table they sat at, in his fury.

"You are mine, and I shall ask any damned question I please. Is it so hard to answer a few basic questions? I am not interrogating you. I am simply asking about how you were raised."

Luke paused, and bit his lips. He closed and opened his eyes with care. (Keep it working. Do not give in. He can sense weakness…bravado…. You can do this. You can save everyone. Save Liea! Save you! Salvage the good!)

"With all due respect, My master, I feel such personal information is irrelevant to my training."

There! He said it. It was so hard, but he managed. Luke was not used to being so cold, especially with his…well, he had no choice. Vader's emotion filled the room. Sadness. Deep pain. Pain driven by frustration and anger. The conflict raged, and fury filled the room.

Vader's voice was low, made to sound threatening, but etched with anger and sorrow.

"Do not call me that."

Luke braced himself for his next sentence, trying to sound earnest, surprised. (Please work please work please work, please make it believable)

"I apologize. Do you prefer Lord Vader?"

Luke's smile was winning, his gaze steady, but the room began to shake, a violent throttle rattling the table, vases breaking, wallpaper peeling off. Luke steadied himself in his seat, instantly regretting playing such a hard game. How could he expect to win against his father? He had to try, didn't he? Maybe he was tied. Suddenly, Vader was next to him in a flash, the nightmarish breathing so loud, Luke could barely stand it, the machine's voice screaming human words, words Luke could barley comprehend, the blood was hitting his ears so hard. Like some sort of dream Vader was suddenly clasping the table, his breathing ragged, almost sobbing. The room was shaking with giant tremors, hatred rolling off Vader in waves. Luke motioned to help him instinctively, bending down, yet trying to keep a distance.

" Sir…I apologize. I didn't mean to upset you. I just didn't think trivial little things mattered, when one is becoming a Sith lord."

There! HA! He refused to give up, he wouldn't let Vader have his cake and eat it too. If Vader wanted him, he only wanted an apprentice, not a friend or son. That was an entirely different matter, and Luke was not going to give his father the comfort and happiness of having his son back. Force, he wished it wasn't like this! He needed his father too! But in order to save Anakin, he had to harm Vader. ( Ben, why didn't you warn me he was like this?)

Luke felt his airways close almost mysteriously, tremors shaking his form, as Vader stood up, shaking, and his breathing dangerously fast. He staggered towards Luke, grasping Luke's shoulders painfully. Vader's voice came out, and Luke couldn't help but listen, and internalize, hearing Vader's mechanical vocals trying to suppress pain.

"You claimed you joined me, you choose the dark side. Perhaps I am wrong, to asses you as my ally. Are you with me, my son? Did you join me? Or are your loyalties elsewhere?"

"I apologize, Master, of course I have turned. I am exactly as you wish: a loyal apprentice."

"THAT is not what I wanted."

Vader's voice had a naked and desperate quality to it, and Luke sensed his chance. Letting his shields down for a second, he gave his father a taste of what it felt like to have love, to have warmth, happiness, and security. Luke inched closer, allowing his warmth to penetrate Vader, allowing his vibrancy and energy to hit Vader in waves, and bounce off. Force, it hurt him to do this, to cause someone intentional pain, but it must be done. Luke felt his light and force presence being absorbed, and he let himself think of his love for Leia, friendship with Han, let every good aspect in his soul pour out.

" My lord, forgive me, but I don't understand. What else do you want?" His words were tempred with cold cruelty, but inside, Luke wanted to hear the answer. He needed to hear it. The little orphan inside longed to be needed.

" You."

Vader was losing his grip .Anakin was crying inside, crying like a child, feeling utterly weak and vulnerable, anger the only mask he had now, feeling his angel's love and passion hit him, feeling her presence after so many years. It was like cold water hitting his parched mouth after weeks in the desert, years without real water. He took it and yearned for it like a blind man seeing the sun, Anakin was greedy for Luke, greedy for Luke's love and light.

It didn't sound like Vader. The word was feverish and hungry, full of eerie emotions and need that gave Luke chills. Cloaking his feelings, shutting off all sources of light or comfort, he presented his sad and remorseful smile.

"Master, as my father is dead, I'm not sure what you could possibly want with me! I'm just a farm boy from Tatooine, son of a former Jedi, Anakin Skywalker. No one of vital importance!"

As Vader could hear Anakin start thrashing, the Emperor walked in. His hellish gaze rested on Luke, and Vader could sense him taking in every single emotion. All knowing. NO! His master could not come now. He was having a crucial moment with his rebel…he knew his master would try to twist Luke's mind further. Vader steadied himself, back in full control, in position to bow.

" My master, my new apprentice. Luke Skywalker"

The emperor held Luke's eyes, his yellow visage taking Luke in.

"Greetings, young Skywalker."

Luke bowed, his hands suddenly wet and clammy, trying to break through to his father. Vader was unreachable, so intensely guarded against all probing.

"Lord Vader, I wish to speak to your new apprentice within the day. It is rather imperative; you see that he and I become better acquainted".

Vader's laborious breathing. Luke's ears rang. He was close to Vader, the situation looked intimate and awkward.

"Certainly, my master. Skywalker will join you shortly."

The Emperor nodded his head, his eyes never leaving Luke's face. He gave a sly, malicious grin, and departed, his black robes trailing like blood on the hard floor. How much the boy reminded him of the damned senator, and of young Anakin Skywalker. He would make sure the boy was empty, hollowed out inside.

Luke sighed, his gaze wary, turning back to Vader. The dark décor of the room suddenly looked like an open cave.

Luke stood very still, his heart pounding. Normally, being this close to the man who maimed him would have upset Luke, but he felt too genuinely frightened to care.

Vader rose to his full height, seething in rage.

"You may have won this round, but beware, Luke. I will spend every waking moment with you to correct this behavior, and mold you into the proper mindset of the sith. You cannot play games and win against me. You seem to forget whom you speak to."

Luke moved towards Vader, pleading and sadness in his eyes.

" Goodnight….my…Lord."

As Luke turned to head back into his room, Vader blocked him by force, his brute strength digging into Luke's mechanical arm.

" Be wary of those who lie, my son. The truth is not always so simple."

Both Luke and Vader could hear Palpatine's chuckle in the darkness, a silent beacon that was all knowing. Anakin was pained, Vader angered, and Luke worried. None of them wanted the emperor involved. Luke sighed, and knodded his head, feeling ready to collapse.

" I know, father."

Luke did not regret the way he had acted, but he certainly felt like he could use some sort of reassurance against the emperor, and he dreamed of his old life, with flashes of his dead parents.

Anakin was more active than usual that night, his mind in a racing torrent of worry, concern and devotion for his son, while Vader kept trying to quiet Anakin. After all, the emperor always knew best. Or so, Vader kept trying to believe.


	11. Breakfast

Luke was summoned to consciousness before he was even able to enjoy a dream, his sleep like thick clots of nothing-ness, empty matter that encased his brain. It seemed strange, almost as if someone was trying to block him from dreaming. It was bothering, and a little frightening. An omen of meeting the Emperor, perhaps? Luke awoke to the pounding of his floor, the all too familiar hiss and woosh of the respirator, but stayed motionless in bed, trying to close his mind. Vader was met with surprise, Luke was awake, and eyes open, staring at nothing. The boy didn't even glance up, and Vader allowed himself to listen to the sound of his son's heart, and soft breathing, momentarily satiating Anakin's ridiculous desires and wants. Luke managed to stay still, seemingly lost in thought. Vader stood there for an indefinite amount of time.

" Luke."

The voice cut through the stillness of the room. His tone implied nothing, although Luke guessed his father was annoyed with him. After last night, Luke could imagine it was more than annoyance. He wasn't bad at playing this game after all. Him-holding his own against the most infamous dictator in the galaxy! Normally, this would have given him a good laugh, but he felt to numb to smile. Luke glanced over, his eyes reflected in the shiny black mask- hair tumbling in his eyes, looking very young and boyish in his sleeping clothes. Seconds ticked by. Vader was just standing there. Staring at him, with his inscrutable, expressionless mask. Luke sat up, feeling ill at ease with the staring. He waited for Vader to speak. Silence.

"Yes, master?"

No answering remark from his new master. Luke scowled, aware and uncomfortable of being stared at. He couldn't tell if Vader was looking at him, but it sure felt like it. Luke tried to ignore the sensation of being" onstage naked", and shook the hair out of his eyes. Vader was still there, hands behind his back, motionless and still. Luke felt blood sweep into his face and he felt awkward.

" Please stop staring at me."

Vader felt taken back to the extreme. What did the boy ( My angel! ) just say to him? His head felt dizzy suddenly, the air in his lungs shortening. He looked at Luke's tousled hair, lips downturned into a scowl, his face flushed. What triggered his reaction? Padme-(No. Silence Skywalker. )

" What?"

Vader's reaction sounded more like shock than anger.

" I…uh…don't really like it when people stare at me. It makes me sort of uncomfortable."

After a second's pause, Vader pulled him up by the arm suddenly, in a hard yank, and he was on his feet. Vader strode over to the closet, pulling out various black items, throwing them at Luke's feet. Luke kept his face blank, and very passive.

" You are having breakfast with me, first and foremost. Get dressed.'

Vader was barking orders, and Luke suppressed a sigh. Doing his best to sound disappointed, he turned to face Vader, standing in a very military position, his face close to being nearly pleasant.

" Well, My lord Vader, I'm supposed to meet with the Emperor today, right?"

Vader narrowed his eyes behind his mask. He was getting tired of these games.

"The Emperor will wait. He has more important things to attend to than you."

Luke flashed his dazzling smile, and nodded enthusiastically. Meeting Palpatine. Oh, force, how was he going to ever survive this? Anakin, he thought. I know you are worth this. Don't let me down. Please, force, don't let me be wrong.

Vader stood there with his arms crossed, looking impatient. Luke raised his eyebrows, letting his face show the confusion he felt. After a few moments, Vader left the room, and Luke allowed himself to resolve. A part of him was devastatingly excited- breakfast with his father. It was almost as exciting as getting to kiss Leia- well, not as exciting, but he felt his heart surge. He thought Biggs would get a great kick out of it, and he knew Beru would be proud. He closed his eyes, saying silent prayers to whoever was listening, sending his hopes out to the force. He rapidly got dressed, and tried to procure his act. Was Vader buying it? Was Luke starting to chip away the Vader side? He didn't know for certain- but he was going to keep at it.

He made his way to Vader's private quarters, where a small table with breakfast was waiting for him. Luke bowed, feeling confident of his act.

"Morning, Lord Vader."

Vader was quiet, and sat down. Luke seemed to be a very determined one indeed. Well, he was undisputedly his new apprentice. Turned to the dark was that so unsatisfying? He supposed it was because most masters had a better and more stable relationship with new trainees. Luke was certainly powerful, and he had very much raw potential. Maybe he would show more loyalty and trust with time. This made Vader smile, and relax. He and his apprentice would be powerful.

( Liar.)

Vader paused what he was doing. Anakin! Damned, blasted, Skywalker! What was he doing, hadn't Vader already done enough to ease his stupid complaints and neediness? Vader scanned the room. Just Luke, and no one else. He sighed in relief.

Luke sat down, watching Vader carefully. He sensed something was amiss, but choose to ignore it. His plate was beautiful, and the table laden with all sorts of fruits, meats, pastries. Luke grabbed an apple, and bit into it, ignoring the silver ware. Growing up on a farm, he really didn't care for extravagant things. How he longed to talk to his father, ask him questions about the clone wars, about Ben, about his mother! But he knew he couldn't jeopardize the act.

" You know, Master, I am actually excited to meet our Emperor"

Disbelief. Suspicion.

" Is that so, Luke? "

The boy is clearly toying with me. I won't tolerate it. Or does he mean it? He seems sincere…but he hasn't been the same since he turned.

" Yeah. I can ask him questions and what not."

Fear. Paralyzing fear and jealousy. Vader and Anakin both could agree on this, Palpatine usually never gave help. Or answers.

"Questions? About what?"

Vader's voice boomed and barked, clearly dubious, his hands shaking with rage, and Luke pretended not to notice, instead tossing the apple back onto the table.

Luke gave his best Biggs grin, wide and toothy, while keeping his voice carefully dreamy. He did his best to give a lighthearted laugh.

"Well, Master, I can ask him questions about my father, Anakin Skywalker! Ben told me that my father and Palatine were both well acquainted, and I mean, I've always wanted to hear stories about my father. It makes him feel a little less dead to me."

Anakin howled in agony. Vader's vision went red. The table flipped, and Luke's face was set in a mask of casual surprise. Vader back handed him, and had him up against the wall, force locked. Luke's face was white, and he found it hard to keep his mask on.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME, LUKE?"

That wasn't Vader taking. Maybe Vader's anger, but Luke felt his shock and hope at the words. There was passion there, there was pain…there was humanity.

" Doing what, Master?"

Luke came crashing to the floor, and Vader dragged him up by his collar, rage and anguish radiating from his armor. Anakin was there, to make matters worse, acting like the irrational child he was. Vader's seething voice accompanied him dragging Luke to a chair, and forcing him in it like a prisoner.

"Is this how you want to be treated, boy? Like a prisoner?"

Luke shook his head, holding eye contact.

"I have pledged my soul and allegiance to you, Vader. I don't know what else you want. Sorry if you didn't get what you were expecting. You wanted me, here I am."

Vader chuckled, a rasping noise in his armor, and he briefly thought of general Grievous.

" What courage, you have Luke. What pride. So very strong and uncompromising."

Luke gave him a bitter smile.

"I'm sure my parents would have been proud."

Vader whipped around, trying to get a grip on his anger. Attempting to handle his son, oncoming master, and Anakin having a temper tantrum. Skywalker was on a tirade. What a shock. His loathing and hatred of Skywalker was boundless.

( You have taken everything from me! Why Can't I just be with the one person I have left? We need Luke! You are the reason he doesn't love me. I need him to love me. I need to fix this. I have waited twenty years for a second chance! Don't kill him the way you killed her! Oh, Padme!)

"From now on, you are to only call me Master in public. In private, you are to address me as Father. I expect you to honor me with respect as my hair and apprentice .Do I make myself clear, Luke?"

Luke nodded, feeling tired, drained, and weak. It was like climbing an uphill battle constantly. Maybe if he gave in just a little bit, he could still manage to win. He couldn't keep up this charade much longer. He needed strength against Palpatine. Speaking of which….

" Father, please, can I lie down?"

Vader paused, enjoying the worn pallor of Luke's face. Served the child right for antagonizing him like that. Anakin had shut up, and the blood had stopped pounding in his veins. He was in control of his anger again.

"Fine, son. We meet the emperor in an hour."

Luke nodded, and fought back a yawn. He looked at the hateful cot that made for a bed, and he made his way over, hoping Vader would leave. Much to Luke's dismay and horror, Vader pulled one of the chairs off the floor, crossed his arms, and sat by Luke's bed. Luke glowered at the dark lord.

"I am your apprentice. I'm not about to run away, you know." Not like I could anyways, he thought bitterly.

Vader nodded, the mask shaking with him. Luke turned over, feeling patronized and self conscious, trying to rest. Well, he had made a little began to dull Luke's mind, clouding it with sleep. He allowed himself to touch Luke's hair again, stroking the boy's back gently, and to his relief, Skywalker wasn't making any ghostly appearances. He couldn't really feel Luke the way he wanted too, but the contact soothed him slightly. He recalled Anakin( he) had been a very touch oriented person. Anakin's pretty wife would always laugh…she loved it. The kissing, cuddling, stroking. Anakin's master had enjoyed the constant bear hugging and mock punches as well, with a tolerant smile. He felt himself sigh, as he had to wake Luke up. It was time for he and his dark apprentice to meet the Emperor, and they had no time to waste.


	12. A Sith Spy

The first thing Luke noticed about the room was the distinct lack of, well, anything. It was very devoid of furniture of light, the marble and granite floors making creaks as he moved across them. He felt suddenly very inexperienced and clumsy, once more "the kid" from Tatooine, trying blindly to stage a barley competent rescue. It seemed so long ago! Luke shook his head to himself. Being here was like trying to pilot a ship without any sort of communications. His father's proximity behind him did little to help. The room seemed to stretch endlessly, like some great ugly hole. At the end, dimly lit, he could see a chair.

" Lord Vader. What a surprise. I see you have brought the boy."

"Yes, My master."

Palpatine smiled, his eyes a heinous shade of desire of greed. The black hood around his face looked like the darkness in the room, framing his melted features. He seemed to look right through Luke, inside him. The guards near Palpatine took their leave, and Luke could feel the relief hit them instantaneously.

"Please, come here, young Skywalker."

Luke moved, trying to keep the fear from leaking out of his pores. How many times had Luke and his friends joked about the emperor? Yet here he was. In the flesh. Luke was too wide eyed to bow or talk, instead trying to hold his own by not collapsing.

"My lord."

Palpatine leered, and motioned for Luke to step forward.

"Come, let me look at you"

He almost sounded paternal, like a grandfather perhaps, with a mistrustful fondness and sweet tone to his voice. Luke stepped closer, feeling himself break out into a cold sweat. The ancient withered face was terrible to see up close, but Luke managed to keep the revolt off his face. The Emperor beheld Luke's features, and chuckled.

" My my, he does remind me of Senator Amidala! Wouldn't you agree, Lord Vader?"

A pause, and than his father's sluggish response.

" Yes, master."

Senator who? The Emperor smiled good naturedly at him. Luke distrusted the smile. The snarl behind the muscles was barely concealed.

" Young Skywalker, I hear you are well trained in the realm of being a pilot. Is that so?"

Luke steadied himself.

" So I have been told, yes."

Palpatine seemed to enjoy Luke's answer, looking almost pleased.

" Anakin was once a very good pilot as well. I am sure Lord Vader might have mentioned that to you?"

Luke felt his cheeks burn red, Vader's breathing an irritating pulse behind him.

" No, he didn't actually."

Palpatine gave a knowing smile.

" Pity. It pleases me to see you back where you belong, away from the Jedi scum. To your rightful heritage, no thanks to Kenobi or Amidala. Was it hard boy, growing up without a father? You lived on Tatooine, correct?"

Luke was biting his lip hard, and gave a quick knod.

" Yeah."

The Emperor bared his teeth, eyes glowing.

" How articulate you are. I can trust you had quite the education. Did you see much of Kenobi, growing up?"

Vader's breathing had sped up a little; he seemed intent on the conversation.

" Yes, but I didn't have much contact with him" he answered truthfully. " My Aunt and Uncle didn't want me to become a Jedi."

Palpatine looked sympathetic.

" I'm sure they did not want you ending up like Anakin." He looked over to Lord Vader, his eyes probing. " Tell me, lord Vader. Do you think the boy's guardians hoped the boy would eliminate the Sith, as his father eliminated the Jedi?"

Luke eyes went wide. He turned his head to the side. Tears and shame burned his throat. How many stories had he heard, about the one who had slaughtered all of the Jedi? Stories about a cloaked man with evil, yellow eyes? He had always assumed it had been the Emperor, or an outsider.

" My father- He what?"

Palpatine shook his head, impatient.

" All questions for another time, Skywalker. You can ask about your beloved mother as well. I was well acquainted with her, as well was Kenobi." He paused, and continued. "I am very pleased that you transitioned so quickly to the dark side. Anakin was certainly harder to turn, but all Skywalkers seem to have the central weakness of caring. You have been here, a few weeks now?"

Luke blinked, feeling cold. Force, had it really been weeks? It seemed like years since he had been here.

" I have an interesting assignment. You miss your friends, yes?"

Luke jerked his head up, his mouth in an O.

" How do you know about them?"

He knew how panicked and guilty he sounded, but he couldn't keep the horror from his words.

" You have much to learn, Skywalker. I see all. The smuggler and the Princess, they were accomplices. You miss them greatly. How predictable. I have decided you are to see them again. Re-join the rebels."

He allowed the words to sink in, the joy in Luke's chest threatening to burst a hole in his heart. But…why would Palpatine want that?"

"As a new Sith, and false rebel, you are to rejoin them. While doing that, you will provide us with central information regarding plans and the rebel locations. Eventually, leading them back to us. Prove loyalty to me boy, and you shall have a place beside Lord Vader and I indefinitely.

The Horror in Luke's eyes was heartbreaking. He felt himself backing away, unable to think, to formulate words. He glanced back at his father. Like Sith hell he would! He would never betray those he loved, ever! But he had to play along, he had to save Anakin, he had to save his friends!

The Emperor smiled.

" That will be all, Young Skywalker." He looked over at Vader. " Lord Vader. Ensure our new apprentice understands the specific commands."

Vader's breathing.

" Certainly, My lord."

Luke had to bite back his protest as he made his way, impolitely fast, out of the room. With Vader on his tails, he was moving with velocity. He had to think, he had to calm down. He wouldn't give anyone, especially his father, the satisfaction of seeing him weak. No. He could hear Owens's berating in his head, and used it as strength. Vader was suddenly close to him, and Luke increased his pace, moving as fast as he could back into his room, but Vader was faster.

" You are behaving like a child."

Luke ignored his voice his hands in his hair, his blue eyes wild with pain. Vader was reminded of how uncannily like Anakin Luke was at times.

" I will not betray the people I love."

"They are not friends. You have joined the Empire. You have joined me. You have no need of them."

Indignation and anger pulsed in Luke's eyes.

" I do not betray the ones I love. End of story."

Vader's temper rising.

" You made a choice, Luke. You joined me freely."

Suddenly, Vader was nearly stunned to see hot tears pouring down Luke's face, tears of anger, loss, and helplessness.

"I made my choice father. And Force help me, I won't let them suffer, just because I choose to destroy myself."

Stinging. Skin burning up on Mustafar, sort of stinging. Vader was taken off guard. He felt a strange ache in his heart, and his arms needed to reach out and comfort Luke…. Ah, of course. Anakin deciding it was painful to see the wayward young man crying over nothing. How like him. Vader waited for Luke to continue.

Luke was so ashamed of the fact he was crying, but the emotions were so strong. The anger, the misery, when did it ever end? And Vader! Standing there, and saying nothing, while the Emperor condemned his friends! How was he ever going to help save his father? It was hopeless. It was all so hopeless.

" In time, Skywalker, you will find such things matter little. You will complete the mission, my son."

Luke looked so torn, so broken and young. His face abruptly turned to stone.

" As you wish, Vader. Please leave me, at once. I have much to consider."

Vader realized how fast his breathing was. Luke's all to evident hatred of him was rallying Anakin up, and it would be difficult to stop Skywalker from saying something stupid.

" Luke, this may help save your…. friends."

Luke's eye brows went up, his voice hot and mocking.

" And why would that be?"

Vader couldn't hold Anakin off any longer, and he could agree the words would have a nice placating affect.

"Because you place value on them, I will show them mercy. I would allow them to be brought back alive."

A flicker of Hope on Luke's face, the hint of a smile. Mercy was not a Sith quality.

" Thank you, father."

Vader walked out, feeling cheated, and angry over having said that.

Luke sat down, and tried to mediate. He would try to contact his friends warn them ( Especially Leia!) and try to talk to Ben. Maybe he would day dream about flying with Biggs, or Anakin. Without Vader's shadow, he felt a little more hope.


End file.
